drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicious Tiberius
Vicious Tiberius is the second episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on October 1, 2006. Plot Drake and Josh volunteer to watch and take care of Mrs. Hayfer's house while she is on vacation. Meanwhile, Walter is working out so that he can finally best his rival Bruce Winchill. When Drake and Josh arrive at Mrs. Hayfer's house, they meet with Tiberius, they find out that he is a vicious and dangerous Rottweiler. Drake and Josh lock themselves in the bathroom until they devise a plan to escape out of Mrs. Hayfer's house without getting killed by Tiberius. At the end, Drake and Josh run home and rest as Walter gets chased by Tiberius. Trivia *The song Walter was singing while working out is "Highway to Nowhere" by Drake Bell. *If Tiberius acted violent around all male characters, and never acted the same way with Megan, it is mostly possible that he likes all girls/women, but hates all boys/men. *It is hinted from this episode that Drake is horrible at geography, but this could be pretty obvious since Drake does really bad at school. *In this episode, you can see that Tiberius doesn't have a tail as Drake and Josh didn't mention at all in this episode or probably just didn't notice that the dog lost a tail or Mrs. Hayfer just didn't tell them as she forgot. *When Josh helps Drake from hanging on Mrs. Hayfer's ceiling fan, Drake is on Josh's shoulders but they're not exactly doing it just like in the theme song as the camera is in another position and Drake says "over your shoulder" when he sings his song I Found a Way. *When the dog catcher runs in Mrs. Hayfer's bathroom first and then Drake and Josh running in the bathroom second from Tiberius, Drake's butt crack is briefly seen when they close the bathroom door. * In a show called Martha Speaks, this episode looks similar to the episode What's Bothering Bob?. Goofs *In Honor Council, Josh said that Mrs. Hayfer's full name is "Alice Hayfer". But on the "Search for the Stars" video of Mrs. Hayfer, it says that her full name is "Linda Hayfer". "Alice" is possibly her middle name. *When Drake and Josh are trying to get through the door, but the stick Josh was holding was blocking the way, the camera shows the front of them and when it does, the stick is at an angle. However, the camera cuts to the back of them and now, the stick is straight. *Drake and Josh look after Mrs. Hayfer's house while she's gone, this is briefly the second episode featuring her house, Drake first goes to her house asking if Kelly's home in the episode Mean Teacher, but he's waiting on her front porch but it's similar that her porch is different in this episode, she could've moved to a new house or she made her house a little bit different but Kelly didn't appear in this episode and Tiberius didn't appear in the episode Mean Teacher. Maybe she never had a dog yet since then. *When Drake tells Josh to open the bathroom door on 3, the toilet seat is down but when Drake runs into the door and hit his head falling on the ground when Josh doesn't open it, the toilet seat is up but in the next scene where Josh finally opens the door and Drake runs out of the bathroom, the toilet seat is down again, it changes up and down in multiple scenes back and forth. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Trivia